Lindsay
Lindsay is Avery Jennings's best friend. She is a recurring character in Dog With a Blog. History In The Fast and the Furriest Lindsay was mentioned by Avery to go see a movie. In Dog With A Hog Lindsay makes her first physical appearance on the show, talking to Avery that she needs a mascot for the assembly, and helped Avery when Stan got lost. In The Bone Identity, she helped Avery make sure Karl wasn't up to anything when he called them into the janitor's closet. and Brie]]In Guess Who's a Cheerleader, Avery begins to avoid Lindsay because the other cheerleaders tell her to. In the end, they both make up. She was also mentioned by Avery in The Fast and the Furriest, Dog Loses Girl and Avery's First Crush, when Avery was talking to her on the phone for reasons like having Tyler drive them to a movie and alerting Avery of a book-signing event at their local store and Avery's mom mentioned her, but Avery says that she was out of town. In My Parents Posted What?!, Lindsay freaks out with Avery after Ellen and Bennett post a video on Avery's Buddy Bop account. In Avery-body Dance Now, Lindsay stands up for her BFF along with Max when Wes turns Avery down to dance with not knowing Karl lied to him. Personality Lindsay is sassy and girly, very similar to Avery. She talks really fast a lot, which is why the two are best friends. She is also portrayed to be a little dumbstruck. Lindsay helps Avery with the problems in every episode she's appeared. She also never backs down on her BFF and they do very girly things together. Appearance Lindsay usually wears button-up sweaters, skirts, hats, and leather boots. Her hair is brown and in her first appearance had wavy hair; however, it would remain curly the rest of her appearances. Description Lindsay is about the same height as Avery, and has long curly hair. She often wears girly hats. Lindsay always wears dresses with jackets and flats with girly designs. Relationships Avery Jennings Avery is Lindsay's best friend. It is unknown how long they have been friends, though it has been revealed they became friends because they both talk very fast. It is also implied they have been best friends since childhood. It is seen Avery is a bit smarter than Lindsay. Karl Fink Lindsay seems to dislike Karl, as he is an enemy of her friend. However, they don't seem to have a bad history. Avery seems to dislike Karl more than Lindsay though. Wes Manning They do not interact much but In Avery B. Jealous, Wes asks Lindsay out on a date. She agrees, which hints that she may have feelings for him. In Avery-body Dance Now, she stands up for her BFF when Wes turns her down, not knowing Avery was just rehearsing for the dance. Max Max is one of Lindsay's best friends. They get along really well and know each other a lot as they are both sassy and also work together to help Avery solve her problems. Appearances Season 1 *The Fast and the Furriest (Mentioned) *Dog With A Hog *The Bone Identity *Guess Who's a Cheerleader *Avery's First Crush (Mentioned) *Stan's Old Owner *My Parents Posted What?! Season 2 *Too Short *Good Girl Gone Bad *Howloween *Avery B. Jealous *Avery-body Dance Now *Love, Loss, and a Bean Bag Toss *Stan Gets Schooled Season 3 *Avery VS Teacher *Stan Falls in Love *Guess Who's a Cheater? *Avery Makes Over Max *Guess Who's Dating Karl Gallery Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Season 1 Category:Children Category:Tv Show Character Category:Avery's Friends Category:Recurring Characters Category:Acquaintances of Avery Jennings